White as Death, Black as Night
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: When numerous islands are taken over and the inhabitants destroyed, the blame is placed on Black Hole. But the 5 countries soon find themselves up against a powerful new enemy...
1. Red Dawn

I don't own Advance Wars. I have both games and am in the process of beating them both a second time (okay the 1st one a second time, the 2nd a third time). Plz review, as this is my first AW fic.

Macro Land, Island of Mial's Hope, 50 miles south from Blue Moon; Area of Combined Forces. Time: 1200 hrs.

'They came without warning...'

The cities were deserted, as were the bases, airports, and harbors. Everywhere, ruined units lay.

'...with a force three times our number.'

Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, Yellow Comet... it did not matter which one. The units were smashed and burned, and dead troops lay everywhere.

'It was not a battle... it was a slaughter.'

Among the friends, troops of the foes lay dead too. These enemy troop wore white uniforms with helmets. Fallen units of the enemy were in the same state.

'We were shown little mercy.'

Among the rubble, something stirred. The stones and metal were lifted, to reveal a trooper of the Orange Star army.

'Somehow, I survived the bloodbath...'

The troop stood up woozily, as if he were a child taking his first steps. His head was bleeding from a small cut.

'...though I wish that had not been so.'

The soldier, whose tag read "Malcolm" walked towards the remains of the airport, hoping that something survived the attack, something he could escape with.

'For now, I know what I must do to avenge my comrades.'

Among the destroyed T-copters, B-copters, fighters, and bombers from the 4 united nations, he found a fighter from Green Earth. It was undamaged, so he presumed it was being refueled. Thank god for small miracles.

'I must find those responsible, and kill the bastards for what they did.'

The fighter left the destroyed island, and headed towards Orange Star. Behind him a figure watched from the top of one of the cities.

Earlier...

The centermost city was neutral. At least, that's what they wanted everyone to think. In reality, it was filled with Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet personell. The H.Q. of the island was that city, and it belonged to the 4 countries.

Black Hole was quiet, but that was no reason to slack off. The leaders of the countries; Nell, Kanbei, Olaf, and the 3 C.O.s of Green Earth put troops on the island to be prepared for any attack.

However, the troops weren't prepared for this.

Malcolm was the first to see them. "Sound the Alarm!" he shouted. The units were prepared, and the 4 countries were poised to defend themselves.

Before them, a massive attack force closed in. It wasn't Black Hole, as these forces were white. Their styles were similar to Black Hole units, but at the same time, different. The fighters, bombers, and B-copters had wings that curved slightly downward.

Below the air units, a massive ground unit assault force was seen. The entire area seemed to be filled with them. The front lines of the enemy were tanks, followed by Md. tanks, then APCs, then anti-air, missiles, rockets, and artillery.

'Oh shit.' "Md. tanks away!" Green, Yellow, Orange, and Blue Md. tanks lumbered out to meet the enemy.

The result was electric. The white bombers swooped in and dropped their payloads on the Md. tanks. The Md. tanks were destroyed and their remains rumbled to a halt. B-copters flew in to take their place, and they were struck down by enemy missiles.

The enemy units tore through the defenses with no problem. Copters fell from the sky in flames. Tanks exploded and crumbled. Infantry and mechs fell to the ground as bullets tore through them.

They tried to escape the now death-trap-of-an-island, but it was fruitless. Multitudes of T-copters flew into the air, but they were shot down by fighters. The harbors were overrun with enemy troops. The bases and cities were bombed and captured.

Death was everywhere.

End Flashback

Said figure watched in amusment as the fighter fled. "Ladybug, ladybug, fly away home..."

A troop approached him. "Lord Seth, the island has been successfully captured."

"Good." Seth looked at the trooper, the eyes of his mask glowing red. "Establish contact with Sobek."

The troop left, and Seth looked over the area, HIS area. Those fools of Orange Star would think that it was Black Hole that decimated this island. "Heh. Such a peaceful sea. So full of life. I can't wait to--"

"Sobek will see you, sir."

"So much for me-me-me. I can destroy everything later." Seth walked through the newly-dubbed H.Q. of his island toward the Command Center. The Command Center was filled with infantry-turned-techies. "You're on, sir."

The massive screen flickered on, and the one called Sobek stood before them. "I trust that your campaign was successful."

Seth nodded. "It's only a matter of time before Macro Land will belong to us."

"Stop being so ambitious. We have to be subtle about this."

"Be that as it may, I call Green Earth."

Sobek threw up his arms. "I give up. You can have Green Earth." He went serious. "Just don't do anything stupid like you always do."

"All right." Seth turned to go.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"The Leader wants to know if that snake-in-the-grass Sturm has turned up. He is most displeased."

"No, I have not seen or heard from Sturm. And how are the new weapon plans going?"

"I'll tell you again and for the last time: They're not ready yet! Now continue your establishment. I must continue my campaign." The screen flickered off.

Seth grinned. "I can't wait for those new weapons. Then I can... destroy!"

"Sir, what of the fighter that escaped?"

"No need to let Sobek know. I made sure that fighter wouldn't get far. It's missing half its fuel. Soon..." he grinned. "KABOOM!"

Marco Land, Moji Island, 30 miles southeast from Yellow Comet; Sobek's Island. Time: 1210 hrs.

Sobek shook his head as he leaned back in his big chair. 'Seth only cares for destruction. Then again, I shoudn't be surprised, since it's his nature.'

"Incoming transmission, sir."

'I'm going to kill him. "Put it through."

The screen flickered on, and a young woman appeared. Sobek stood up. "Mistress Sehkmet," he said bowing slightly. "I did not anticipate..."

"Spare me, Sobek. My father wants to know how your campaign goes."

'Damn, right to the point.' "Moji Island is mine, and Mial's Hope is Seth's. All enemies have been eliminated. We're just waiting for the right moment to strike, then Macro Land will belong to White Nova."

"And the new weapons?"

'I'm going to go insane if anyone else asks me that.' "Just a few more bugs to work out, then they'll be ready for deployment."

"Excellent. You will go far..." She blew him a kiss and cut the transmission.

Sobek shook his head to get rid of the rapidly spreading blush. "I swear, she's doing that to me on purpose."

End of Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------  
White Nova CO Profiles; Above-mentioned  
-----------------------------------------------------------

CO's name - Seth

Age - 27

Gender - Male

Skill - All vehicular, air, and naval units have superior firepower. Transport and infantry units weaker than others.

Power - Blast of Might: Increases attack strength of all units by 10%.

Super Power - Destructive Force: Increases attack of all units by 30% and movement range increases by 2.

Charge time - xxxxXXX

Info - The strongman of White Nova. Likes any kind of weapons.

Hit - Destruction

Miss - Tranquility

Power Quote - "Welcome to your demise."

Super Power Quote - "I will destroy you!"

Units - Infantry & Mech: -10%; All other units: 5%

Appearance - Wears a mask that resembles an extinct animal (looks like a gryphon with horse ears). Without mask: has black hair and blue eyes, and medium height.

----------------------------------

CO's Name - Sobek

Age - 22

Gender - Male

Skill - All units movement range is increased by 1. Fog of War vision range also increased by 1.

Power - Rainstorm: Causes it to rain, hindering enemy movement.

Super Power - Monsoon: Causes a storm, which takes away 2 HP of all enemy units. Hinders enemy movement for 2 days. In addition, Fog of War appears for 2 days.

Charge time - xxxxXXXX

Info - The genius of White Nova. A clever tactician and focused CO who thinks twice before making a move.

Hit - Water, making things, and Sonja & Lash (For being like him)

Miss - Sunlight

Power Quote - "You are weak against me..."

Super Power Quote - "Can you see me? I think not!"

Units - All normal

Appearance - Wears a mask that resembles a crocodile. Without mask: an albino (has red eyes, silvery hair, white skin), medium height.

----------------------------------

CO's name - Sehkmet

Age - 19

Skill - All units receive a 5% attack bonus when within areas that provide defense. The higher the stars, the more the power (within a forest, one attacking unit would receive a 20% attack bonus).

Power - Sandstorm: Causes a storm that takes away 1 HP from all enemy units. Hinders enemy movement.

Super Power - Desert Storm: Causes a massive storm that takes away 3 HP from all enemy units. Hinders enemy movement.

Charge time - xxxxXXXXX

Info - The daughter of the Supreme Commander of White Nova. Likes to take advantage of men.

Hit - Her Father and men

Miss - Various women

Power Quote - "I can do this. I WILL do this!"

Super Power Quote - "You will not survive my powers! I will destroy you all!"

Units - All normal

Appearance - Wears a mask the resembles a lionness. Without mask: has long, black hair; left eye is ice blue, right eye is fire red; medium height. All-in-all, very pretty.

----------------------------------  
All White Nova COs wear masks and sorceror-like robes that cover their bodies and the backs of their heads.  
----------------------------------  


Believe it or not, I've been working on this for 3 months. I just needed the format. Thanks go out to CO Shade! White Nova shall reign supreme.

Note: Cannot be put in trouble because I didn't copy or abuse CO Shade or his stories.

Plz read and review. Ja ne!


	2. Meetings & Revelations

Still don't own Advance Wars. Itself and it's content belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. But...

_White Nova and it's COs are mine! No one elses!_

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Macro Land, Orange Star Capital, HQ. Time: 0600 hrs.**

Nell sat patiently in the meeting room. The meeting she had called was important, so she roused the 3 COs that were on-duty. Or more correctly, on-duty with the switch off. In short, they were sleeping.

'Not anymore,' the auburn-haired commander thought as a sleepy Max shuffled into the meeting room.

"Good morning, Max."

"Geez, Nell... the sun's not even up," yawned Max. Behind him, a tired young woman came in, wearing a bathrobe.

"Nell... it's 6 in the morning."

Max did a double take, fully awake. "Sami? Did you...?"

"Yes, I dyed my hair." She waved a hand through her black tresses. "I like black. Mmmmm. Dark Chocolate." She gazed off into the distance with a glazed look.

Max and Nell eased away an inch. Just then, the door opened, revealing a boy of 12.

"Andy?"

The boy didn't move, and Sami waved a hand in his face. "He's sleepwalking."

Nell raised an eyebrow. "Andy? Sleepwalking?"

Max snorted. "Hell, Andy sleeping? That boy's so damn hyperactive that..."

Andy started moving like a zombie towards Nell. "Strawberries..."

Nell backed up a little. "Andy..."

"Cherries!" Andy sleep-jumped at Nell. At the vital moment, Max caught him, startling him into wakefulness. "Hey, why'd ya wake me up!? I was havin' a good dream!"

"I wonder what about," sniffed Sami.

Nell sat in her chair. "Now, to business." She activated a plasma-screen tv that showed a satellite view of Mial's Hope.

The 3 COs leaned in. "What happened?"

"An attack. Our forces were completely wiped out." The view switched to a plane in the ocean. "It appears that this was the only survivor of the massacre. The pilot was rescued and is recovering right now."

"What kind of cold-hearted bastard would do such a thing?" mused Sami.

--::--::--::--::--

**Macro Land, Black Hole Island, HQ. Time: 0642 hrs.**

Hawke sat in his chair, sipping a cup of coffee. "This coffee's too damn light," he muttered. The other CO's had stolen his black coffee, saying that he was too high-strung.

Taking his mind off of trivial matters, he turned his attention to the past year. Ever since he had taken control of Black Hole, he had taken the liberty of rebuilding the economy. That, and establishing bases throughout Macro Land. Now, how to take over Cosmo Land...

A knock sounded on his office door. "Enter," boomed his voice.

The youngest CO of Black Hole at 14, Lash stepped into the room. Gone was her puffy afro and childlike attitude. Her hair was loose and down to heer shoulders. But she still wore the same uniform as when she joined.

"What is the status on our defense system?"

Lash grinned and threw a map on the table. "I got Black Cannons facing north, south, east, and west. And to back them up, 4 Minicannons. 2 on the sides."

Hawke nodded. "Good. Now to the invasion plans..."

Lash cringed. "Yeah... about that..."

Hawke stared at her... hard. "What?"

Lash shifted nervously and activated a moniter that dropped into view. "This is a satellite image for our base in the Ball Islands." The screen revealed the destroyed Black Cannons, Minicannons, Laser Cannons, and the ruins of units.

Strangely, Hawke stayed calm. "Do we have any way of finding out the status now?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I could get a spy plane out there..."

"Good." Hawke turned his chair around to face the wall. Lash decided to leave at that point, in a hurry.

Once outside the building, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" The sly voice came from Adder, the 2nd-in-command. Adder had not changed much, save that he was an inch taller. Beside him was Flak, the strongman. At least now, Flak could think straight now.

"Hawke's having one of his moments."

"Come on," Flak piped up. "It can't be that bad."

At that moment, the floor on which Hawke's office sat exploded, the glass shattering and falling to the ground. Lash glared at him. "Famous last words, Flakalak."

--::--::--::--::--

**Macro Land, Moji Island; Sobek's Island. Time: 0918 hrs.**

Sobek stood in the hanger with Sehkmet, Seth, and the Leader. At this point as they were alone in the hanger, so their masks were off; with the exception of the leader. Sobek stood in front of a cloaked machine. "Behold," he proclaimed, pulling aside the cloak, "my ultimate weapon."

Before them sat a machine that overly resembled the Neotank. The major difference(s) were that on the sides near the top were 2 pairs of launchers; the cannon was in the middle, below it being a Vulcan cannon instead of a machine gun.

"What is it?" Sehkmet crossed her arms.

Sobek ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I call it a Xenotank." He motioned towards the front. "It can attack directly and indirectly. It fires cannon shells, rockets, missiles, and the shells that anti-air fire."

Seth spoke spoke up. "What about when the units run out of ammo?"

"I've compensated for that. When the ammo for the launchers and cannon runs out, the Vulcan cannons automatically comes on."

"What if the Vulcan cannon runs out?"

"It's not going to." He took a key and opened a panel below it. Inside were a myriad of shells on a belt. "I've modified the bullets so they'd cause the same amount of damage that the cannon'd originally do, but will stay on the belt. Basically, the Vulcan cannon acts like a big machine gun." He closed the panel.

Sehkmet nodded. "Not bad. What about the weight compensation?"

Sobek grinned. "I see what you're doing. I've made it so that the armor has the same thickness as it does for the Md. tank."

The Leader spoke at last with a booming voice. "And what of your other project?"

Sehkmet and Seth looked at the Leader, then to Sobek. "What other project?"

Ignoring them, Sobek went to a table and picked up a massive sheet. "Here are the plans, Lord Horahkti." He unfurled the sheet, revealing the schematics. Sehkmet and Seth leaned in, intrigued. "I like what I see," they said at the same time.

"I knew you would." He said, grinning broadly.

"How soon can you have them ready?"

Sobek replied, "It'll take a while, but I calculate that it'll take 3 months to have one done."

"Have them all ready." With that, he turned and left, the eyes of his mask glowing amber.

--::--::--::--::--

**Marco Land, Sea between Yellow Comet & Blue Moon. Time: 1019 hrs.**

"Ohhhhh, I hate flying..." Drake hunched over the trash can in the T-copter.

Eagle and Jess regarded him with raised eyebrows. They had been in the middle of a crisis when Nell had called them to Orange Star.

"Why couldn't we have taken a boat?"

Eagle rolled his eyes. "Because it would have taken longer, and I get seasick."

"Yeah," Drake grumbled. "No one cares about the fat man. Let the fat man suffer."

Jess spoke up. "It's just a T-copter. Look at me. I'm bad with planes but I'm not sick. I'm a rock." She faced forward, and made motions with her hands. "Could be good weather, could be bad weather. We could go up, we could go down, we could go back, we could go forth, we could go side-to-side..."

Drake jumped, ran, and stuck his head in the trash can, the sound of wet chunks falling apparent.

Jess looked at Eagle. "What'd I say?"

--::--::--::--::--

**Macro Land, Blue Moon Border. Time: 1038 hrs.**

The lead APC of 3 was nearing the Orange Star Capital. Within it were the 3 COs of Blue Moon: Grit, the sniper; Colin, the rich kid; and Olaf, the leader. Grit was sleeping, and his less-than-quiet snoring was getting to the fat man.

"Driver! How much longer to the Orange Star Capital?"

"An hour and a half, give or take, sir."

Grit must have been dreaming about life on a farm because... "Zzzzzzz... Pa, them damn foxes got the chickens... Zzzzzzz."

--::--::--::--::--

**Macro Land, Orange Star Capital, HQ. Time: 1050**

"Kanbei, good to see you again," said Nell, shaking the emperor's hand.

"Indeed, Lady Nell." The emperor's tone was solemn. "Yellow Comet mourns the loss of its' troops in Mial's Hope and the Egg Islands."

"As do we." Nell motioned for Kanbei and Sonja to follow. "As soon as the COs of Green Earth and Blue Moon arrive, we can begin the conference."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

End of Chapter 2

-----------------------------------  
White Nova CO Profile  
-----------------------------------

CO's name - Horahkti

Age - Unknown

Gender - Male

Skill - All units have superior offense. When inflicted with snow, movement decreases by 1 instead of high decreasement as with other COs.

Power - None

Super Power - Wrath of Fury: Causes a shockwave to eminate from his present HQ and inflict 5 HP of damage to all enemy units, destroying those with 5 or less HP. In addition, offense & defense is raised by 5%, and movement range increases by 1.

Charge Time - XXXXXXXXXX

Info - The Commander of the White Nova forces, Leader of the 3 COs, and father of Sehkmet. A ruthless invader.

Hit - Sehkmet and anything involved with White Nova

Miss - Everything else

Super Power Quote - "Fear me... for I am Death."

Units - 15%

Appearance - Wears a mask that resembles a hawk. Wears a Egyptian headress. Without mask: Unknown, but tall.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

This is the last CO of White Nova. What is the connection between him and Sturm? What are the new plans Sobek and Horahkti have made? What will Black Hole say?

All answers will be answered next chapter. R&R plz. Ja ne!


End file.
